The Day of Pranks
by Crakaboom
Summary: Fred and George have a little fun on their favorite holiday.


**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter. This is a story for the Houses Competition.**

 **House: Ravenclaw**

 **Year 4**

 **Category: Additional**

 **Prompt: [Holiday] April Fools**

 **Word Count: 1035**

It was the one day that the two third-years lived for, April Fools Day!

Fred and George set out of the Gryffindor Dormitories, ready to begin a day of pranks. They went into the mess hall, looking around for their first victim.

Spotting Malfoy torturing first years again, Fred decided on who they would prank for most of the day.

"There he is George, our first target," Fred nudged George and motioned towards the younger boy.

"Oh, good choice Fred!" he chuckled and started off towards the Slytherin table.

"Oh, it's the weasel twins, what's the happy occasion?" Malfoy sneered at the pair of brothers.

"Just celebrating the holiday, you know. Flowers?" Fred said, holding up a bouquet for Malfoy to smell.

"Hmm? Fine. I'll smell your silly flowers," Malfoy leaned forward and sniffed the flowers, "Those aren't that ba- ACHOO!"

Fred and George began to laugh, doubling over more as he continued to sneeze. Malfoy looked at them furiously in between his sneezes. This made them laugh even more, attracting the attention of the students directly around them. Soon enough, the entire Great Hall was laughing at him.

"I'll-ACHOO-get-ACHOO-you-ACHOO-soon-ACHOO-enough" Malfoy managed to get out.

"Uh-huh, sure you will," Fred and George said in unison, calming down slightly, picking themselves off the ground. They walked away, proud of their first prank of April Fool's Day.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

Throughout the day, Fred and George played some minor pranks; firecrackers under the teacher's chair in first period, turn the classwork into a ferret in second. Just a simple day of pranks.

Then came third period, the one they share with Malfoy.

History of Magic was an easy class to get away with stuff in, considering Mr. Binns fell asleep during his own lessons. Fred and George had prepared something big for Malfoy and could hardly do it from their own laughter.

Eventually, when they set everything up, they waited for the professor to doze off.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

"CRACK!" The noise was set off right as George pressed the button.

A single firecracker had gone off, setting the classroom into a fright. This is when they set their plan into motion. Chaos was their element, and that's how they work. They set off fireworks in the four corners in the classroom, making some classmates scream and duck under their desks.

This is when the red headed twins took advantage of Malfoy's pride. Of course, Malfoy kept standing, not wanting to be considered a coward. Fred crept up behind him and crouched silently below him; meanwhile, George hid under the desk in front of Malfoy, waiting for the signal from Fred.

Fred flung his wand at a vase, levitating it slightly, giving the signal to George.

"Time for the fun to start," George whispered to himself, slipping on a mask he fashioned the night before.

He jumped up from under the desk, screeching, "AHHHHHHH"

Malfoy screamed like a little girl and proceeded to fall over Fred, "This isn't funny! My father will hear about this!"

Fred stood, barely able to contain his laughter, "I'm sure he'd _love_ to hear how two Weasley's got the last laugh!"

The whole class began to notice what had happened and began to laugh, pointing at Malfoy's crotch.

"What are you all pointing at?" He looked down and a look of horror crawled across his face. His pants were down and

Malfoy looked up and his dread furthered, "W-what is that?" he asked, pointing at the cup George had now picked up.

"Oh, just a little _cold_ drink for me, you know how thirsty I get," he laughed, "It would be a shame if I _spilt_ it."

"NO," Malfoy screeched, but it was too late, George had tossed the cup of ice water directly at his tighty whities.

The room burst out laughing, even Binns, who was cranky that something had awoken him from his slumber, was chuckling lightly, "Mr. Malfoy, do you need to visit the restroom?"

"Yes please," Malfoy pulled up his pants and walked out, redder than a ripe tomato.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

"...It was _this_ small!" Fred indicated with his fingers and laughed, "He still thinks he's gonna get revenge on us, that's the best part!"

The Gryffindor Common Room erupted with laughter. They had all gathered at Fred and George's request for a celebration of their great prank.

"I wish I could've been there to see that, that would have been hilarious!" Ron burst out, still laughing.

"Uh-huh, I'm sure _you_ would want to see Malfoy like that, Ron," Harry nudged Ron and laughed, joking around with his best friend.

Ron began to turn a shade darker than his hair. Everyone laughed, but soon enough, he also joined in, realizing the hilarity of the joke.

Later that day, Malfoy decided that he would have his revenge in the most uncreative way possible…

"Hey everyone! Fred and George have a bad case of freckles and red-head!" he smirked, waiting for the uproarious laughter.

It never came, the Great Hall was completely silent, "They aren't even read heads!" a kid from the Ravenclaw table piped up.

"Yeah, if your peeter wasn't so small, maybe you could for a decent insult!" Ron shouted, face full of food. Everyone began laughed once again, Dumbledore having to calm them down to make some announcements.

"Now I know what today is and I realize that some of you really look forward to this, but there is absolutely no reason to single out an individual for your silly pranks," Dumbledore said when the hall got quiet.

He continued, "From now on, if I see someone singling someone out throughout April Fool's Day, I myself will pull a few little pranks," he chuckled, watching the kids eyes widen as they thought of the concept.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

As the students shuffled out of the Great Hall, full from dinner, they all felt a slight urge to dance. This urge got stronger and stronger, until it was no longer bearable. Every student in Hogwarts stopped what they were doing and began to dance. There was no music, just confused children screaming for help.

Dumbledore walked through the halls, admiring his handy work, "I still have it," he said to Professor McGonagall.

"Yes you do."


End file.
